To Save the Past, Present and Future
by Kuroichigo
Summary: To save these time periods, one girl and guy must go back in time to help the mews find the hidden mew aqua that could help them defeat the aliens!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroichigo:** It's so amazing! I am actually gonna repost this story...the evil-ness they deleted it because the beginning intro was too long so don't expect anymore introductions with Kish and I. If you actually liked those intros then go to my profile. I like to post conversations in there. Oh well! Time for Chapter 1 of **To Save the Past, Present, and Future**

* * *

**Summary:** Star is a 14 year old girl, the great granddaughter of Lettuce Mirodwaka. When the aliens came back they over threw the mews and took over the world. All humans, save Lettuce and a few other people, were killed. How Lettuce and those other people survived, no one actually knows. All that Star, Ray (her mom) and Jesse (her dad) know is that if the mews would have succeeded, they wouldn't be living in a house, underground!

After many long years of studying and practicing, Star finally perfects the power to go to different time periods.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TOKYO MEW MEW! If I did I would be in heaven because I would be!

* * *

"We can't keep living like this" The small, green haired girl cried. "Star! You know that we are lucky to be alive! If your great-grandmother and great-grandfather hadn't survived the destruction of the Earth, when the aliens came back..." Ray, her mother, trailed off. "We're just lucky to be alive." Her father said. Star sighed.

They had been living underground for almost a century. The aliens had totally destroyed the Earth and almost every living thing on it. Using the mew aqua they had regenerated most of the plant life on the planet, the water, and the sky. All of those things, Star had only heard about, she heard about their beauty. She didn't think water had any beauty. The only water she had ever seen had been gross. They had to boil it, then they had to ladle the clean water out of the boiling pot and then wait for it to cool before even getting a drink!

Unknown to the aliens, they had survived. Not that Star was exactly happy about living underground. She wanted to be out in the fresh air, the place her great-grandparents had told her grandparents, who had told her parents, who had told Star about. The upper world, as they called it.

Star looked almost exactly like Lettuce. She had short green hair, and the same colored eyes. Unfortunately, the mew gene had been wiped out by the generations of humans. So Star wouldn't have been able to fight the aliens, if she decided to try. One major difference was that Star was short, and Lettuce had been tall for a 14 year old.

**(Authoress's Note: okay! I don't know how old Lettuce was. I always guessed that she was about 14, and she was a ton taller than Ichigo was, so I say that Lettuce was a tall 14 year old!)**

"Mom, is there any way that we could go back in time, save the mews" Star asked, hopefully. "Star, if there is a way I am sure you'll find it." Her mother said. Star was a very smart girl and her mother always believed that if Star set her mind to something she would achieve it.

**(Authoress's Note: OH, another one! Yeah! It is now 7 years later and Star is 21)**

"We're so proud of you." Star's mother said, smiling pleasantly at her now 21 year old daughter. "Thank you mom." Star said. "Your father would have been so proud of you." Her mother said, looking at the floor sadly. Her father had died when she was 17. She was only half way through the research and practice then, now she had finished and perfected it. She would go back in time, find the other girls who could have been mews, seeing there were very few, and would help the world not be taken over by aliens. "Have this." Her mother said, it was old money, yen"it should be enough." Star took the money and looked at it sadly, it was very old and there was quite a bit of it. "Enough to buy a house, at least."

"Concentrate" Star commanded herself. She pressed two fingers to her temples, and started to fade out. Before she left though, she was shocked by the stranger now standing in the room. "Looks like a few long time survivors." an ugly grin passed over his face. "Ein" Star said happily. Ein was another great-grandchild of the original survivors. He pulled off his hood and smiled his normal smile"If you're going back, then I am coming to" He said defiantly. "My parents can stay with your mom and they can keep each other company, I am sick of living underground! I want to go see the world"

Ein was taller than Star, by almost half a foot. He had bright blond hair. His eyes; blue with a soft glow to them. Star couldn't help but smile when he smiled. "Mom" Star asked turning towards her mom. "If it's okay with his parents, which I already know it is." Ray said, smiling at the two. Both 21, both ambitious. All of a sudden a dark figure did stand in the room, and his evil grin was real. Ray looked at the younger two, 'go now!' her eyes said. She put Ein's hand in her own, pushed her fingers to her temples and faded away. "Where did they go" the dark figure asked fiercely. "I don't know" Ray said. "Yes you do" he said, pulling out a laser gun (oh! Sci-fi!). "I DON'T KNOW" Ray said.

* * *

**Kuroichigo:** Okay...I can't have ending conversations either so please RR! Thank you to those of you who don't hate me...I think you all hate me but oh well we already know Kish hates me. Any questions? If you do put them in the reviews. I will always answer the reviews either by e-mail or just putting the answers in the beginning intro! BYE BEY! R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroichigo: Been forever since I decided to use FF! AMAZING! I found this old old document that had been saved forever ago! This will be longer than the last chapter, I swear it!

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! DON'T SUE!

0000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Sneaking, one thing this girl seemed to do best. "GOTCHA!" A small boy named Nate yelled tackling the girl to the ground. "Argh! You'll never get me treasure!" She cried jumping up, and with a pirate accent.

Pirating, a game Nate had made up himself and always was getting Carmen to play it. Whether she would admit it or not she liked messing around and playing the game with him. They were always adding new twists.

"I challenge ye to a duel" Nate said, as he drew his sword. "Only because the treasure is at stake!" Carmen said, drawing her own sword, a wrapping paper roll. So their fight began, the sound of plastic and a hollow noise clashing against each other ensued. The battle was fierce! But in the end, the conquering hero, Carmen, won!

"Not fair!" Nate yelled indignately. "Oh! If you don't want me to play anymore than I won't!" Camen said, know that he was going to argue that she was older and had an advantage. "Besides, you're a boy, and I'm the same size as you, even though you're four years younger than me!" Nate snorted, knowing she was right, also knowing she was stronger.

"Come on anyways, I'm sure dinner is ready" And almost as if on que, the slider door slid open and their mom stuck her head out the door. "Dinner!"

**With Star and Ein**

As quickly as the flash of light appeared, so it dissapeared. Ein and Star stood looking straight at an old house. "How low-tech" Ein muttured looking around the rest of the neighborhood, and watching a car drive by. "We'll have to get used to it, if we don't..." She trailed off. They both knew what might happen if they didn't suceed in fitting in with the times.

"Thank-you for looking through the house, and you guys want to buy it? Are you a newly married couple?" The saleswoman asked later on that night. "N-" Ein started, but was interrupted by Star. "Yes, Ein and Star Uchimura." Star smiled, using Ein's own last name. Ein shook his head lightly, then nodded. "Young love" The saleswoman, who's nametag read Jane, sighed. And with that it was settled. Star using a bit of the mind power behind her innocent green eyes, got the deal settled that night. Then, using more mind power, manipulated the couple whom they were buying it from to leave all the furniture!

"Don't you fell even a tiny bit bad about doing that?" Star asked Ein later that night as they were exploring the house. "I didn't do it, you did" Came Ein's reply from the closet in which he had stuck his head. She shook her head and went upstairs, where she took out some pajamas of her own and changed into them.

"Come on, it wasn't that mean, just gotta learn to toughen up" Ein said, as he came into Star's new bedroom. "This from a guy who has never gone through anything difficult" Star shook her head and made a tsk, tsk, tsk noise. "Tomorrow, Mrs. Uchimura, let us explore the old world and see of it's beauty that we have only heard of" Ein mocked old talk. Star threw a pillow at him, as he ducked out of the room. "Chana" Star mutture the new word for dork.

Ein smiled as he walked to his room. It was fun to tease Star, to get her to notice him. He had been happy when she had called them a couple, though it wasn't particularaly true. He sighed as he turned out the lights and crawled into bed.

**With Natasha and Company**

Carmen scarfed down the dinner that had been laid in front of her. "Very good, if I do say so myself." She said, as soon as she had swallowed the last bite. "Same here!" Came Nate's reply. His food had been gone long before Carmen's. "Glad you enjoyed it, now if you could please clear the table Nate, then I want you, Carmen, to go bring some medicine to your sister. She still hasn't gotten over that bit of flu..." Her mother shook her head. "Yes mom!" The sang in unison. The two siblings both got up and did what they had been asked to do.

Their mom had been depressed ever since their father had left them for a younger and more attractive woman. Now, Carmen didn't trust any boy except the guy of her own family, Nate. Tammy, her slightly younger sister, was the sick one. She had fallen sick soon after their father had left. Her mother called it the flu, but they knew that it was her own depression. Thank goodness that Nate and Carmen were so very close! They kept each other up and the house a'goin. The only reason they even had a good meal was because their mother's mind was taken off of everything when she cooked/baked.

"Tamsters, wake up. Time for your medicine" Carmen said as she walked into the room of the 12 year old. Carmen was 14, and Nate was 10, but they were all pretty close. Though none of them were as close as Nate and Carmen were. "Okay Carmen" Tammy murmured in her own quiet way. She hadn't really said much. She mostly just stuck to one syllable words, except Carmen, because Car sounded weird. Though somtimes she would go by the name Carrie. Carmen slipped the spoon into Tammy's mouth. She swallowed it then rolled over to go back to sleep.

"If mom and Tammy don't get over it soon, I swear I'm gonne die!" Carmen scowled as she sat down by Nate to watch some television. "I know how ya' feel. Mom went to bed because she felt _'tired' _I really hate it when she's like this, maybe we should find a new guy for her!" Nate said, suddenly perking up. "You know what happens when kids try to match their mom up, especially a brother and sister" Carmen said, as she turned the channel to **Disney** and motioned to Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire.

**(I don't own Disney channel or Mom's Got a Date With a Vampire)**

"Oooh...Good point..." Nate said, remembering just before ending of the movie, where the mom goes into a trance and the daughter is going to get turned into a vampire too. "Yeah..." Carmen muttured looking out the window, across the street to the old Yamimotoe place."Nate...look!" Carmed said happily as she saw lights on in the small mansion. "No way! The Wanilles rented it! Amazing! They must be from out of town, no one in their right mind would take over that place!" Nate said thinking of the halloween he would have that year. "I bet it is...because that place is so weird...either out-of-towners or nut cases!" Carmen said as she saw shadows passing the windows.

* * *

Kuroichigo: Thanks for reading! I know I havent updated in forever! But I am truly sorry, computer troubles and such! I love you all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroichigo: SO sorry...been bored with TMM and got out of it, but I am trying to get back into it, and I believe I will suceed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: This is called a fanfiction site! It's not like I invented it. I am a returning fan of TMM. So I don't own, and you don't sue! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**With Star and Ein**

Star was up as soon as the very first rays of real light showed up. She wasn't used to any light and wasn't too happy with how early she was awake. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but before she could, Ein came in and jumped on the bed. (Just like a little kid!)

"Come on girl, time to get up and seize the day! We have real sun and we can't waste a single ray of it!" Ein said, pulling the covers off of Star. She just groan up at him, but got up and ushered him out of her room. "I'll get dressed and you can figure out how to make breakfast, the old-fashioned way." She smirked as she walked back towards the closet.

**(Authoress's note: Okay...I never explained about the clothes and how they have them. Well...if you're wondering, they just do! Don't ask me how! I may answer your question later! Oh yes! Same goes with the food, but it was there because the old owners left it. How come they never have to go shopping...you can think of it yourself cuz I don't have a reason!)**

As Star made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, she watched Ein trying to figure out how to turn on the oven. _He obviously wasn't paying attention in history lessons... _She thought, going towards the stove, where his head was stuck inside of. She lightly tapped him with her sandaled foot. "Look, you don't need to use an oven. We use milk, bowls, and this weird stuff called cereal!" Star said, pulling out all of the ingredients as she said them.

"Wow! How can they survive. This stuff is gross!" Ein said, as he scooped up some of the cereal and tried to eat it, but failed. "They just don't have much else that's better. And about the not wasting sun, we won't. We're going to look for the mews, and then we'll find their creator." Star said, easily getting the cereal up to her mouth.

Ein rolled his eyes. If it weren't for this stupid little mew mew thing, they could be having tons of fun in the past. But Star was right, they had to do this, and they had to do it right. If they didn't they would have to return to their little holes in the ground, and try to live happily like that. Even after seeing how beautiful the world really was. Which would be a living nightmare!

**With Carmen, Nate, and Co.**

Carmen rolled over to see Nate's face staring at her own. SHe almost screamed, and then she fell out of bed. Nate started rolling in laughter, and ran out to the kitchen to stay safe from Carmen. "That was just pure evil you little brat!" Carmen yelled as she ran after him, ready to wrestle him to the ground. But she never got the chance, because she saw the new neighbors across the street walking out of the house. The one with short green hair, wearing a strange skirt, which was actually really cute. And the boy with blonde hair, wearing brown pants and a button up shirt.

"I wonder where they're going..." Nate said, being a curious one since the day he was born. "Let's get our clothes on and find out! It has to be interesting, I mean, they are newbies in the neighborhood!" Nate continued, really wanting to find out what they were doing. Carmen looked down at him, also a curious one.

"Let's hurry up then. We don't want them to get too far ahead of us!" Carmen said, laughing as she made her way back to her room. She quickly threw on a white skirt and a black tank-top with a leather jacket. A tad bit of make-up and her necklace, she walked out of her room, where Nate was still watching the neighbors as they conversed among one another.

"I don't know what they're doing, but I think we should wait until they start-" Carmen didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, when Nate gasped. She looked at them, and saw the girl pulling out a futuristic machine. The siblings didn't know what it did, but it did something and they realy were curious people, so they felt they needed to figure it out!

The two people across the street put the machine away and quickly started away. Nate and Carmen, after checking to make sure that they had left a note, quickly ran out the door and followed them at a safe distance.

**In the Future!**

A tall red-haired alien made his way into the royal chambers of the king. "What news si so important that you must wake me from my sleep?" Came a deep voice from the darkened throne. The red haired alien quickly bowed his head, and knelt on one knee.

"Master Deep-Blue Sama," He started, "I bring news that two humans have figured out a way to transport themselves from one time period to another." He instantly tensed, as he heard the sound of his Master rising from the throne. He instantly started giving a bit of advice. "I believe that the only way to prevent these two human survivours from doing what they plan, is too send a message to your past self and give it to the Three Greats of the Past." The red-haired alien said, still very tense. But he relaxed as he heard the sound of his Master sitting back down.

Both Master Deep-Blue-Sama, and the red-head knew that none of their own kind could actually travel back in time, and knew that the only way to keep from losing what the Three Greats won was too send a message to the past Master, and prevent it from happening.

Master Deep-Blue-Sama raised his hand and waved it. Everyone but the red-haired alien left. "So...you believe that this is the only way to prevent this from happening?" He asked. Both of them knew that to do this, Deep-Blue would lose a lot of his energy and possibly keep himself in bed for a week.

"I haven't thought of anything else, Master Deep-Blue-Same," He said, "And I have been pondering it ever since I heard about it an hour ago." Deep-Blue waved his hand, dismissing him from his presence. Then Deep-Blue sighed. He silently raised his hands to his forehead and worked at sending a message to his past self. All the time, knowing that it would waste so much energy, that he knew he shouldn't waste.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuroichigo: Well...I hope you like it! I thought it turned out pretty good, I hope you do too! Well...I have no idea when the next one will be out, but I hope soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroichigo:** I thank those of you who reviewed! Thanks! Umm...I left off in the future! So I guess I'll start off with...uhh...whoever!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so you don't sue!

* * *

**With Star and Ein**

"Okay...so if we go over that way we should run into a park, and if I remember correctly that's one of the places where the mews faught often. So if I'm correct, there should be an attack there." Star mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. "And then, hopefully we'll get to see the mews in action, then we'll decide what to do from there."

Ein just rolled his eyes. He knew better than to interrupt Star when she decided to go on a rambling spree. Besides, it was a good way to get information out of her that you wouldn't normally get out of her. "Star?..." He asked, trying now to get her out of the rambling stage that she was in. "Hmm..." She looked over at him. "Look..." He whispered.

In the sky were three long eared aliens that the two of them had grown to fear. They were the Three Greats that the aliens had spoke of in legends. Star and Ein both felt a surge of anger grow inside of themselves. These were the reasons they were here in the first place, why them and their ancestors had spent who knows how long under-ground. How could they feel anything but anger towards those three.

**With Carmen and Nate**

Carmen tried her hardest to listen to what the girl was saying, but they had to walk to far back so they couldn't hear anything. But all four of them stopped at the same time, when they saw three floating figures in the sky. Both Nate and Carmen looked up at the three with awe. How were they hovering there in the air, was what both of them were thinking.

Nate looked up at Carmen, mischief playing in his eyes. He wanted to find out how they were in the air, and he was willing to take a risk. Carmen smirked at him, and the two of them both silently made their way around the two people in front of them. They headed right into the park. Then they both looked at each other, smirking. Both of them knew that they could be in a lot of danger, especially if those flying figures were dangerous. (And we all know they are)

**(Authoress's Note: Okay, to better get the idea of terror that Carmen will be experiencing in the next section, I decided to put it into first person point of view, but it will only be for a little bit. I will tell you when I am leaving first person. Thanks!)**

**Carmen's Point of View**

Nate and I made our way into the park. Even if Nate didn't know, I knew that this could be dangerous. I had only seen the flying figures once, and it was just before a bunch of creepy giant monsters came and attacked. Luckily the mews showed up, and the flying figures were gone by that time.

I just knew that if Nate and I were going into the same area that these flying figures were in, that I would have to protect him, or at least try. So the two of us walked cautiously into the park. All of a sudden I heard a tremendous roar! I was so scared that I grabbed Nate's hand, and held him close to me. Then, out of absolutely nowhere, a huge green blob came flying at Nate and I. I instantly shoved him, which caused both of us to fly backwards. I fell backwards into a bush, but Nate fell backwards into the open. Then, once again, out of absolutely nowhere, a blue flash came and snatched Nate up, then it was gone. I clambered out of the bush and looked around for the blue flash, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"NATE! NATE!" I called, hoping that he might answer. I'm positive that my face only showed pure fear, knowing that something could have killed my brother, and also knowing that the rest of my family was already depressed! What would a dead brother do to them! I couldn't imagine it! "NATE! NATE!" Then, out of nowhere, a blob of green came out of nowhere, and I saw only black.

**Back With Third Person**

Nate had, of course, been snatched up by Mew Minto of the mew mews. But of course, Carmen didn't know that, and thought that her brother had been killed. "Little boy, are you okay?" Mew Minto asked Nate. He just nodded, he couldn't really say anything. Afterall, would you be able to say anything if you had just almost gotten killed, but then been saved by a flying famous super-hero?

"Stay right here! Don't move!" She said, and flew back off. Nate wouldn't have really been able to move, seeing he was sitting up in a tree, alone, about ten feet in the air...

All five of the mews were now turned towards the large chimera anima roaring with laughter in the middle of the park. The three aliens were all hovering above the anima, Tart and Kish with smirks, and Pai with the usual expressionless face. "Trying to hurt an innocent little boy...that is where we draw the line!" Minto called out.

"In order to save the world; We'll be of service! NYA" Mew Ichigo called out her annoying little cheer. "Oh kitten, we wouldn't try to hurt a little boy," Then an evil grin appeared on his face, "We had a different target in mind," Then, he suddenly disappeared, then re-appeared by Carmen. "Yes...this is one..." Kish said, reaching out as if to take her spirit. But before he could do anything, Mew Zakuro had whipped him, and he was sent flying. "We don't know what you seem to want from that girl, but you won't be getting it" Mew Zakuro said, standing tall and glaring at Kish.

Kish just glared back. "Fine, but we'll get her one way or another. And then you'll be sorry, you'll be sorry you ever became mew mews." Kish said, suddenly dissapearing. Tart and Pai followed him, and then the mews were all alone with just the large chimera anima, which was hardly any trouble without the pesky aliens that were usually there. Soon, the only thing left of the chimera anima was a small jellyfish like thing, which Masha/R-2000 quickly popped up and ate.

"Who is this girl?" Mew Ichigo asked. "Yeah! Na No Da! Who is this?" Mew Pudding asked. "This boy might know who she is..." Mew Minto said, flying Nate back down to the ground. Nate was clinging tightly to her neck, afraid of falling. "Who are you? Na No Da?" Mew Pudding asked, hopping over to Nate as he was set on the ground Mew Minto. "I...My name is Nate. And that's my sister, her name is Carmen..." Nate said quickly, which is what he did when he got nervous or frightened.

"Why in the world would Kish be after this girl. She's totally normal, just a regular human girl." Mew Lettuce said, looking at Carmen's face, making sure she wasn't too hurt. "That is a good question Lettuce," Ryou said, walking out from behind the trees.

Now, Star had thought that it was pretty cool when she had seen the mews take down the chimera anima. And she had thought it was amazingly cool when she saw Mew Zakuro take down the green haired Great. But when she saw the man, who looked exactly like Ein walk out from the shadows of the trees, she could have pushed over with a feather. Ein was amazed that there was anyone else in the world who looked anything like him. In the world that they had come from, everyone but Star and Ein had darkly colored hair, but now they had seen so many different types of hair and bodies, that they were amazed at what they had missed growing up underground.

"Come on Ein, we've seen enough. I think that he'll know what to do from here." Star said. She was still amazed with the blonde man, but she was now even more amazed with the bright green-haired girl, that looked so much like herself. The only differences were the height and the age. You could tell that the other green haired girl was quite a bit younger than Star herself was.

Soon both Ein and Star were heading home to think over what they had already seen in this time period. And Star now needed to find the signatures of others who could become mews. Because that was why she was here, and it was the only thing that she really needed to do in life.

**Back With Carmen, Nate, Mews and the Rest**

"I believe that the aliens have realized something that may help them succeed in their mission" Ryou said, now at Cafe Mew Mew. They were all downstairs in the lab, Nate and Carmen included. "Like what!" Ichigo asked. They had all transformed back to their real selfs. Carmen was still out of it, which wasn't surprising. You'd be out for a long time to if you had gotten hit in the head with some green hard stuff!

"I believe that they have found a source of mew aqua in humans, certain humans mind you. Not all humans have mew aqua floating around in thier systems." Ryou said, he glanced over at Carmen. "They may have figured it out. Which will make it that much harder to overcome them." Ryou said, now looking at the computer screen. "Another problem with the human mew aqua, I haven't figured out how to track it yet, so it is almost impossible to find the humans who have it inside of themselves..."

* * *

**Kuroichigo:** Well, this chapter is getting long! I think I'll end it here and start on a new chapter! Thanks for reading and remember to review! I won't update if you don't review:P 


End file.
